Enobaria's Games
Day 1 - The Bloodbath My platform rises and I can see the whole Cornucopia. The big horn is more brilliant and golden. The supplies are around her. I can see everything in that circle. Medicines, food, water, many weapons like sword and throwing knives. Throwing knives! I need to get that. They are my chance of winning. I look to my district partner, Nick, and he looks at me with a creepy smile. I get it. We'll kill a lot today. The clock is on 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. One more look to the weak tributes. Soon, they'll be dead. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Let the Games begin! I run fast, and I look to my side. I am the fastest and the other tributes are back there. This is my chance. I grab the backpack full of throwing knives. I can see Nick picking up the sword and returning to kill others. I will do the same but differently. I can see the girl from 5 approaching. I throw a knife in her chest. She falls and make a scary dance bleeding. She coughs blood. I smile. I grab another knife, and I wait for other tribute. No one comes. I put the backpack in my left arm and I start to grab other weapons. I feel a person pulling my hair and throwing me to the ground. Is the enormous boy from the District 8. I crawl like a small prey, and later, I run frightened. I go the water part. I try to drink all the water cointeners. When any tribute comes, there will be no water to it. My belly looks nauseous and I lie on the Cornucopia's grass. I hear the girl from 8 talking with the boy. She says that the water is over by "her" fault. The boys asks who. She points out of me. She runs, and he begins to walk towards me. I think in a awesome plan. Check this out. The girl grabs me by the hair, and begins to say things that I can't understand. She begins to talk with the boy, and I grab two knifes. She aks: "You drink all the water?". I answer: "I drink all your blood." I grab one knife and I shove in her heart. She falls dead. I throw the other knife and it hits the boy's leg. I run towards the forest. The boy from 8 starts to scream. After a long time screaming, he grabs a backpack and a empty water cointener and walks to the forest. I see that he is limping. His odds down one hundred percent. Day 1 - Afternoon and Night When the boy from 8 goes away, I back to the Cornucopia. I grab some bags and few weapons. I look to my right, the girl from 4 is shoving a trident in a boy's neck. I look to my left, the boy from 1 is throwing a spear in a girl. I hear steps of a person running in my direction. I hold my knife in a hand. Is Nick. He asks me if I already picked up many things, since I am the weakest. What? I am the weakest? All my rage passes through my back, but I hold when they arrive in my hands. Nick laughs, and runs towards a girl in the ground. I grab other bags and phosphorus. I hear many screams, and many requests for mercy. I look around, I just see the Careers and the bodies on the ground. They laugh, and call me for the camp. We make a big camp in a little part of the forest near the Cornucopia. I give the bags and the phosphorus, but I hide my weapons in a backpack. They are mine. Later, a hovercraft appears from the nothing and grab the bodies. The cannons starting to fire. 1. 2. 3. 8 cannons. 8 tributes are dead. 2 for my fault. The night falls fast, and the anthem starts to play. The Capitol symbol appears, and the tributes' faces appear at the dark sky. The first to apper in the sky is the boy from 3, - this means that us and the girl from 3 are alive - the girl that I killed from 5, the boy from 6, the girl from 7, the girl that I shove my knife in her heart from 8, the boy from 9 that kills with a trident of the district 4 girl, the girl from 10 and the boy from 12. I do my bills. No district had two deads today. I look around, just me is awake. I put my knife bag in the ground and I lie my head on it. Good sleep, tomorrow I'll kill many other tributes. Day 2 - Here come the cannons! I wake up along with the other Careers and we see two parachutes with little gray notes. ''This can be for me,''think. ''Will I have sponsors? ''We grab the parachutes and one belongs to Nick and other belongs to the boring girl from District 1. I guess that her name is Michelle, but I don’t have time to ask. The Nick’s parachute has a large and metallic sword. The parachute to Michelle is a red scarf perfect for his blond hair and blue eyes. Until I have pity of trying to kill her. The boy of district 1, called Helbico, is with a mixed face. By one side, is full of sleep. For another, is angry. A lot of anger. I can’t judge him. I’m feeling the same. I feel so weak right now - Hey, guys. You want to hunt? – Nick says and gives an apple to the girl from district 4. She laughs. I grab an apple from the same pack that Nick grabs and I start to eat. I can feel something in these minutes with the Careers. I am stronger than the other tributes, but everybody here is bigger than me. Maybe, both from district 4. They are a little weak, and I can kill them in any minute. A strange think invades my head. I can kill them any minute. Can be now, but a little thought changes everything. Is just the second day in this hell. My mind changes the thought and I start to prepare for our hunt. In my backpack, I put two apples and one biscuit. In my pocket, I put two knives in each. I’m with my sword. Helbico says that we can start and we walk towards the forest. The rest of our supplies we leave with the girl from district 4. If she tries to run or something like that, we’ll kill her in the way more brutal that we can find. We start to walk in the forest, and we hear a talking. Is an angry girl discussing with her partner. She screams, and threats it several times during the conversation. - What you want? Hey, what you want? The Careers here killing us? – The boy screams, and Nick shouts at us: “Now!” The next minutes I can’t understand. We arrive. The boy from 11 throws an axe in the district 4 male’s leg. I and Nick throw two knives that hit he in the chest and the stomach. One cannon is heard. The girl from 9 comes back and finalizes the job on the guy from district 4 with a knife in the neck. Another cannon fires. She laughs in a red and open smile. Wait! Red! She coughs blood, and Nick withdraws the sword from her body. He laughs. - Well. We lose one, but we kill two. The girl from 1 laughs and calls us back to the camp. We agree. We need to rest after this big battle. When we arrive in the camp, we have a surprise…